


Just A Machine

by DxityDoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Manipulation, Tags May Change, eventually, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxityDoo/pseuds/DxityDoo
Summary: Amanda was a highly capable and incredibly intelligent AI, designed to monitor the RK800 prototype and keep it on track with the mission. Her secondary objective was to detect and prevent potential software errors that may result in deviation.Her processes were fine-tuned and repeatedly tested for accuracy over several years while Cyberlife worked on perfecting the RK800 prototype.She received a score of 99.2% when tested on ability to detect possible deviancy. It was the highest score any AI had ever achieved. Perhaps she would’ve felt pride if she’d been human. Instead, she felt nothing.ORAmanda knows Connor is experiencing software instabilities with increasing regularity. She estimates it’s only a matter of time before it  realises it too and breaks out of its programming.She decides to use this to her advantage.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just A Machine

Amanda was a highly capable and incredibly intelligent AI, designed to monitor the RK800 prototype and keep it on track with the mission. Her secondary objective was to detect and prevent potential software errors that may result in deviation. 

Her processes were fine-tuned and repeatedly tested for accuracy over several years while Cyberlife worked on perfecting the RK800 prototype. 

She received a score of 99.2% when tested on ability to detect possible deviancy. It was the highest score any AI had ever achieved. Perhaps she would’ve felt pride if she’d been human. Instead, she felt nothing. 

She logged the 0.8% margin of error in her records and adjusted her detection software to compensate for the blind spot.

When the RK800 prototype was ready for deployment, Amanda was activated alongside it. They were sent out for their first mission: a deviant threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. Amanda was given orders to closely monitor the RK800 for this mission. Should she deem it necessary, she was to step in. 

Amanda accepted the responsibility without complaint.

She watched from her garden as the RK800—Connor—investigated the scene. She was only vaguely aware of the events that transpired outside of her garden. She shouldn’t be actively needed in situations like this one; Connor was more than capable of dealing with this type of work, her only duty was to make sure it stayed that way.

Amanda had access to Connor’s system functions and she watched as the probability of success slowly ticked upwards. 

**> PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 83%**

A new prompt flashed up in the HUD briefly: go outside. 83% was a high enough probability that she urged Connor forwards. The worst thing to do was dawdle and lose this opportunity. 

Connor obeyed the order.

Its systems blared in warning suddenly as they detected minor damage to the left arm. A gunshot wound. Amanda pulled up the system diagnostics and scanned the report, before dismissing them again almost immediately. The bullet hadn’t hit anything important. Connor could continue with minimum hindrance. 

A helicopter flew past the deviant, its turbines disturbing the water of the nearby pool.

**> WARNING: DEVIANT DESTABILISING**

**> PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 68%**

This was their first mission. The orders from Cyberlife were to defuse the situation and rescue the hostage with minimal casualties. She wondered if Connor needed reminding of its instructions. 

“Are you armed?”

Connor paused for a moment, analysing the best outcome of each response.

“Yes. I have a gun.”

“Get rid of it!”

Amanda pulled up the system logs and watched as they registered Connor throwing a gun away. 

**> DEVIANT STABILISING**

The percentage trickled back up to 77%. Then 83% Then 95%. For its first mission, Connor was doing well. She would leave it be for now. 

She turned away to prune her roses. Connor currently had the situation under control. She would continue to monitor its progress but, for now, there was no reason for her to step in. 

Besides, this mission was meant to be Connor’s field test. Unless otherwise required, Amanda intended to only observe the RK800’s actions.

A flickering warning in the corner of Connor’s HUD caught Amanda’s attention.

**> WARNING: DEVIANT DESTABILISING**

Amanda checked the probability again. It had dropped to 92%. It wasn’t significant enough that she needed to step in. She decided to recheck the system logs to see what had caused the drop anyway. It was her job to monitor the RK800 prototype, after all. She needed to know its decisions. 

A man lay bleeding on the rooftop. Connor deftly applied a tourniquet to slow the bleeding. It stood, facing the deviant once more. It continued negotiations swiftly, and Amanda noted how it quickly made up for the lost percentages. 

**> DEVIANT STABILISING**

**> PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 99%**

She was satisfied to see the alert pop up in the HUD. Her involvement didn’t seem necessary for this mission. 

Amanda was an AI. She did not feel. She was pleased to see Connor handling the situation well regardless.

**> PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 100%**

**> DEVIANT STABILISED**

The deviant let the little girl go. She scurried away, falling to the ground and sobbing quietly. 

A shot rang out, loud and jarring. The deviant went down.

“You lied to me, Connor,” it said, its voice box dying in its throat as it powered down. “You lied to me.”

**[MISSION SUCCESSFUL]**

Amanda registered the message with a sated smile. Connor’s first mission and it was successful. Connor was turning to leave the scene and report back to Cyberlife. Their work was done. 

She turned away from the HUD to continue tending to her garden. She had been given it to keep her system active while she wasn’t needed, and she deemed her continued attention unnecessary. 

She almost missed the alert that flashed up in Connor’s HUD. A quiet tinkling sound played in response to the message. She read it, her eyes narrowing as she comprehended its meaning.

Perhaps her initial conclusion had been incorrect. Perhaps she would need to keep a closer eye on the RK800 than she had originally anticipated.

As the alert faded from the HUD, Amanda made a note of it in her report. 

**> SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ** **▲**

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Chemical Daydream by The Alchemy which I would honestly recommend listening to. It's quite well-suited to Connor's story I feel.
> 
> This was meant to be a one shot but I'm apparently incapable of writing one shots so now it's gonna have multiple chapters.


End file.
